guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Counterattack
Superman5311 Does anyone know how to obtain this skill without cappin it off a warrior boss? Is there a skill trader that you can buy it from? :Found this little gem of a skill offered by Resh, the skill trader at Yahnur Market. Iam Legion 04:11, 10 February 2007 (CST) During this past weekend event, I used this skill while using a scythe and upon initial tests it only effected 1 target at a time, similar to using Bulls Strike with a scythe. Maybe somebody else could confirm this? It makes sense, otherwise you could net more then the entended energy from it...--Amokk 13:36, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :Yes, it only currently effects one target... you don't even hit another target with a Scythe when using this. Almost every other Melee Attack works fully with a Scythe, however. - Greven 14:30, 25 September 2006 (CDT) ::Normally I'd let it slide but that's two in a row and I don't want it to become a trend in edits. Here, the correct word to use is "affect"- generally, "affect" is the only one you'll use when you want a verb. Unless you mean "brought about" such as "this skill effects a strange effect" (bad example, but you know what I mean). —Aranth 18:26, 6 October 2006 (CDT) Very similar to Power Attack, except this one can give you energy. Nice. --Ufelder 11:13, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :But the extra dmg from power attack is added to the base dmg (so reduced/multiplied by armor), this isn't-Thomas 10:18, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::Both of them function that way. --Ufelder 12:37, 29 November 2006 (CST) I really wished this skill was for tactics attriute, the name of it screams "tactical move". And it would really help other classes(ranger, assassin, dervish). But, oh well, great skill.....for a warrior primary. Assassinman 23:31, 27 September 2006 (CDT) ::I predict this to be useful in PVE since the mobs attack 95% of the time even if they are casters.--Life Infusion 18:58, 28 September 2006 (CDT) :::This'll find it's way into my Warrior's Endurance build for sure. May seem like overkill, but with the extra energy from this and Warrior's Endurance, skills that cost 10 or even 15 energy dont look so bad.--Dice 19:45, 1 October 2006 (CDT) ::::This replaces sun+moon in my pve dragon slash build as it has the same net adrenaline gain and effectively costs 0 energy. Phool 08:37, 24 October 2006 (CDT) :::::Sun/Moon returns more adrenaline if you have an adrenaline buff like "For Great Justice!" going (1 strike lost, 3 strikes gained with FGJ, 1 strike lost, 4 strikes gained with Infuriating Heat and the like). — 130.58 (talk) 23:59, 21 November 2006 (CST) This skill is by far... I disagree with the current Note, Power Attack recharges half as fast and deals out more damage, 5 more at Str 12. The +energy gain doesn't automatically make it superior, either. Entropy 06:24, 2 February 2007 (CST) :For the pre-patch versions, at 9 or more strength they had the same cost and recharge, were within 2 points of damage of each other, and yet counterattack provided energy. --Fyren 06:34, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::And power attack sucked anyway. -Auron 06:35, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::Yes, but keeping Notes up to date is always good. Entropy 06:36, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::Notes should be changed on Power Attack too to accoutn for the update. Arkhar 17:45, 16 Febraury 2007 (MST) Combo Warrior's Endurance + Counterattack + Scythe = Energy Boomer At 14 Strength, Warrior's Endurance Will last for awhile. Do not take Gladiator's Armor as it will stop its energy gain. Counterattack stacks with Warrior's Endurance. To my calculations, a scythe-wielding tank will gain up to its max energy within 1 strike, if the strike hits 3 enemies that is. 3 * 3 = 9. 6 * 3 = 15. 15 + 9 will equal up to Warrior's Endurance Cap. -X H K 6*3 is NOT 15 >.< Skill Aquisition I was looking to fill an empty slot on my bar, and I went to the Skill trainer right outside the sunspear Sanctuary. He can teach you this skill. This should be confirmed and added to the page, but I'm too lazy and unexpirienced to bother. --Milcho 21:43, 20 February 2007 (CST) :It isn't available outside the sanctuary(see here for proof). You may have already unlocked the skill at the hero skill trader in Kamadan or the skill trainer in The Mouth of Torment, in which case "(unlocked)" would appear beside the skill name. --Ledviper 18:21, 24 March 2007 (CDT) I've been trying to get this skill. My warrior is busy with the primary quest 'To Vabbi!', but can't get the skill from Pikin in Kamadan. I have 1 hero skill point left, but there is no Warrior section in the menu. Anybody else can confirm this? Cavalier 05:02, 27 August 2007 (CDT) Palawa? Don't you guys think that the person in the skill icon kind of resembles Palawa Joko? Maybe it's just the pointy hat though. :You can barely see his face. The Hobo 04:31, 9 June 2007 (CDT) ::Palawa Joko is a Necromancer, not a Warrior. I think it's more like a Dredge. --Aozora 05:12, 10 July 2007 (CDT) Yes well, according to lore Palawa Joko en Turrai Ossa fought eachother with swords. I think it's Pyramind Head. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 13:06, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :doh, it's his hair :V